Problem: The sum of $6$ consecutive odd numbers is $336$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $6$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8)+ (x + 10) = 336$ $6x + 30= 336$ $6x = 306$ $x = 51$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the second odd number. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $53$.